Purchasing decisions are made with the consideration of various factors. Consumers use the combination of intellectual and emotional justifications to make purchasing decisions. As such, brand impact can be used to effectively leverage and persuade both intellectual and emotional justifications. The medium that currently has the greatest opportunity for delivering both intellectual and emotional persuasion through brand impact is the audience's personal screen (e.g., computer screen, mobile phone, iPod, or other personal screens). The interactivity of the personal screen allows the audience (viewer) to act on their persuasions.
On-line advertising continues to grow exponentially each year. The proliferation of computers, wireless devices, and broadband connections make on-line advertising an attractive option for businesses. One area of particular growth in on-line activity is users viewing on-line video or streaming media. The use of personal and commercial on-line video and streaming media has grown with the use of web services and portals such as YouTube™. Marketers have been trying to figure out how to take advantage of this trend. Previous methods such as pre- and post-roll video advertising, similar to television commercials, are the most common method to include advertising into on-line video or streaming media. Similarly, “pop-up”, banner, and placement advertising have been used concurrently with the playing of an on-line video or streaming media. The on-line advertising industry, however, has not been able to maximize the effectiveness of product placement within on-line video or streaming media.
Prior methods of on-line advertising, as described above, generally reduce the amount of advertising “real estate” available and/or also directs the audience/viewer's attention away from the on-line video or streaming media, which is the original point of interest. Available advertising space on internet web pages is limited, thereby, reducing the potential revenue opportunities for on-line publications. Therefore, there is a need to increase advertising potential while maintaining a viewer user's attention.